A Good Kind Of Hex
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Pietro and Wanda are older now and meet Victor, but don't know he's Doom. Wanda and Victor start to fall in love. Will it work out? Will Victor change for her? Please read and leave a review for this story. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place years after the end of X-Men evolution. Pietro and Wanda are twenty-seven year old adults. Pietro is a doctor and Wanda is a columnist. His white hair is not slicked back anymore. His two bangs that looked like wings now hang down near his face. Her black hair isn't short anymore. It's long and very wavy and still has some red in it. They live together in a house in New York. Wanda got her memories back two years after the defeat of Apocalypse. She was mad at Pietro for a short time, but soon realized what happened to her wasn't her twin's fault and that he loves her very much and Magneto made his life hell too, so she made up with him.

This also takes place after the episode **Shell Games**. After Doom was defeat by the Fantastic Four and Iron Man, he takes off his chipped and broken armor and saw his damaged face. He was beyond disgusted and thought it was time to find a doctor to perform surgery on him. He finds Pietro, who is a doctor who specializes in everything, including plastic surgery.

I don't know the ages of the character in Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes, so I'm going to say Victor and Reed are twenty-seven, Ben is twenty-eight, Sue is twenty-two, and Johnny is seventeen.

Pietro and Wanda know about the Fantastic Four and Doctor Doom, but don't know that Doctor Doom and Victor Von Doom are the same person.

* * *

><p>Pietro sat in his office, wearing black shoes, black slacks, a blue collared shirt with the two top buttons undone, and a white doctor coat. He was have a consultation with a man who also wore black shoes and black pants, and a collared shirt, but his was green. He wore a hockey mask over his face.<p>

"Tell me what I can do for you, Mr. Von Doom."

"Doctor. It's Dr. Von Doom."

"Oh, you're a doctor too," said Pietro, smiling.

"More or less," said Victor. "I'm a scientist and an inventor."

"That is very interesting. I have a few friends who are scientist and inventors. Now, how can I help?"

"Months ago, I was part of a project to stuff cosmic rays. The space station I was in was hit with a cloud of rays and my face was horribly damaged."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Von Doom. It was have been terrifying."

Victor shrugged. "I wasn't afraid of dying. But when I first saw this face, I wished I died."

"Oh don't talk that way. We all go though a time where we're vain. I reached that point when I was a teenager. A scared face is nothing to wish death or kill yourself over."

"I agree. I'm not one of those stupid, weak people who think of suicide or pity myself. I moved on. But it's hard to live with a face like this. People stare, so I was forced to hide. I was told I couldn't be fix, but I looked hard for a doctor who could. I found you and hared to perform miracles."

"I like to think I do. But before we do anything, I need to see your face to know what I'm working with, so, if you could."

Victor didn't move right away. Slowly, he rose is hands and took off the mask.

Pietro didn't flinch or look away. He didn't look disgusted at all.

"They're pretty deep, but I should be able to repare the damaged skin and remove the scars."

"You are not uncomfortable with my face?" asked Victor, surprised.

"It's bad, but not that bad. I've seen worse. Even before I became a doctor. If I can't handle looking at gross stuff, then I have to right to be a doctor."

He pulled out a laptop and began typing.

"If I take some skin off your back, thighs, and butt, I should be able to restore your face to it's glory."

He turned the computer to show the scared man an image of his old face.

"Amazing," said Victor.

"How's tomorrow at two sound for you?" asked Pietro.

"Sounds perfect." He put his mask back on. "Thank you, Dr. Maximoff."

Pietro smiled and held out his hand to shake Victor's.

Victor shook it.

Three days Later

Wanda came by the hospital to visit her brother. She was wearing black, high heel boots, black jeans, and a red tank top.

"Excuse me," she said to a nurse. "I'm looking for my brother. Dr. Pietro Maximoff."

"I think he's with a patient in room 241."

"Thank you."

Wanda took an elevator upstairs and quickly found room 241. Her brother wasn't in there, but the patient was. He was laying in his hospital bed and made bandages covering his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Wanda. "I was looking for my brother."

"It's quite alright," said the man. "Is your brother Dr. Pietro Maximoff?"

"Yes. He's my twin brother."

"Ah. You and him look alike. Only difference if your hair is longer and darker, and you don't have locks like him. Plus, your more feminine."

Wanda giggled at that. When they were young, Pietro always got mistaken for being a girl and for being Wanda's sister instead of her brother.

"And you're very beautiful."

Wanda turned her head, blushing a little. A small smile creeped up her face.

"T-thank you. I'm Wanda Maximoff by the way."

"I'm Victor Von Doom. You think you could do me a favor, Wanda?"

"What?"

"Could you take the bandages off my face? Your brother said yesterday he'll take them off today, but he seems busy at the moment and I can't wait any longer."

"Oh, sure."

Wanda sat on the side of the bed and slowly removed Victor's bandages.

She gasped at the sight. He was a handsome man. Wanda couldn't remember meeting a man handsomer.

The witch handed Victor a mirror to look at himself. He smiled at his reflection.

"Perfect," he said.

"Yes," agreed Wanda.

She rested her hand on his cheek. He looked at her. His green eyes stared into her blue eyes.

"Knock knock," said Pietro, knocking on the door, entering the room.

Wanda quickly got up. "Hey," she said.

"Hey, sis. Sorry I was late, Dr. Von Doom. I made to attened other patients. but it seems my sister was kind enough to remove your bandages."

"She was very kind," said Victor, looking at Wanda.

Pietro walked over, flipping though some papers on a clip board. He looked at Victor's face carefully. "Very nice. Everything seem alright. You may leave anytime today."

"Thank you, doctor. I am very satisfied. You did excellent work."

Victor looked into the mirror, running his fingers through his black hair. He looked up at Wanda, who was smiling at him.

Pietro looked at the two, his blue eyes sparkled when a thought entered him mind. He smiled and ran some fingers through his hair.

"So, you two were getting to know each other while I wasn't here?"

Wanda blushed. "Well, I came to find you to see if you wanted to join Lance, Kitty, and me for lunch and I found Victor. We didn't really do much talking or got to know each other well."

"I'm sorry I interupted then."

"That's quite alright," said Victor, sitting up. "We can still get to know each other. Wanda, would you like to have coffee with me tomorrow at that diner Jody's?"

"I'd love to, Victor," said Wanda.

Pietro smiled. He wanted Wanda to have a boyfriend. It was time they both found a special someone.

"Great," said Victor. "Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," said Wanda. "Bye."

"Bye, Wanda, Dr. Maximoff."

"Call me Pietro," said the speed demon.

"Then you call me Victor."

Pietro nodded. "I'll be ready for lunch shortly, Wanda."

Wanda nodded. Pietro left the room.

Wanda walked to the door frame, turned around to look at Victor. He smiled at her.

She smiled back. Then she walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Wanda stood outside Jody's, feeling very nervous. She hadn't been on a date for a long time. Was it date? Seemed so. What if she messed up? What if he didn't find her interesting and never wanted to see her again? Wanda was so nervious, she wanted to run back home, but managed to force herself to stay put.

'Will he see anything in me?' thought Wanda. 'He so handsome and from what Pietro told me, he's also very smart. That's all I know about him and already he seem too good to be true. What if he doesn't like me?'

A voice brought her out of her thoughts.

Victor was walked to the diner. He couldn't stop think about Wanda ever since he met her. He didn't know much about her yet, but he didn't know she was beautiful, kind, and had a wonderful smile.

It was odd. Victor had only had two girlfriends in his whole life and didn't care much about them. He never really cared for dating and the thought of finding someone to love never crossed his mind, but when he met Wanda, something inside him told him to get to know this woman. To be near her.

When Wanda entered his sight, his lips formed a smile. When he was close enough, he spoke.

"Hello, Wanda."

She turned around and smile. "Victor."

"Shall we go in?"

She nodded. Victor opened the door for her.

* * *

><p>The two spent the morning drinking coffee and talked to each other about themselves and their interests.<p>

Wanda told Victor how she lived with her brother and father until she was nine and was sent away to an asylum because she had a temper problem. She told him how she was reunited with her twin when she was seventeen, but it wasn't a happy reunion. Wanda told him how she and Pietro lived in a house with three other teenaged boys until they left for college, got jobs, and got their own house in the city. She didn't tell him that she and her brother were mutants, that she also was locked away because her temper made her lose control over her powers, and that their friend are mutants. She didn't know if he was a mutant haters or not and didn't want to spring it on him right away. She wanted to ease him into it.

Victor told Wanda how he lived with his parent until his mother died, and then his father died a few years later and he was raised and adopted by his father's best friend, who loved and cared for him as if he was his own son. He told her how he left Latveria and came to America to attened State University. Victor told her how after graduation, he conducted experimants and invented robots and what lead him to going into space to study cosmic ray. He left out the part of being Docotr Doom and fighting the Fantastic Four because he knew for sure she would leave and never speak to him again. Heck, she'd probably contect the Fantastic Four to let them know where he was. He had to keep it a secret from her.

"So, my mother and older sister died before I was even born," said Wanda. "I lived with my brother and father until I was nine. He never talked about them. I only know what they looked like because Pietro snooped through our father's thing and found pictures. He always was active and didn't care if he got in trouble."

"I'm sorry you never met them," said Victor. "Both of my parents died when I was young. I can't remember much about my mother, but my father was folk doctor. When he was unable to heal the Baron's wife, he took me and fled. It was winter at the time, and extremly cold. He gave him his clothing to keep me warm. My father's friend Boris found us and saved me, but it was too late to save my father."

"I'm so sorry." She rested her hand on his. "He sounded like a good man. He didn't deserve to die."

Victor gave her a sad smile. "No, he didn't. But I had Boris to take care of me 'till I moved to America."

"It still makes me sad and mad. Why do the good parents die the the bad ones live?"

Victor chuckled. "Who know? You're father is really that bad?"

"He sent me to live in an asylun because I made trouble controling my anger. I wasn't crazy and I'm not crazy now, but he sent me to a crazy house. Okay, I had angry issues. So what? Though, I feel bad now because I was mean to my brother alot. Especially when he didn't deserve it."

"You hated your brother?"

"When I got out of the asylun I did, because I was so mad and needed someone to blame. I don't hate him anymore and haven't hated him in years. I love my brother. Still hate my father, and with good reason."

"You seem to kind. It's hard to believe you were once an angry person."

"Well, I'm not as angry as I was back then, but trust me, you do not want to get on my bad side."

"I have a temper sometimes too. You don't want to get me angry."

Wanda giggled. "So we're both angry Europeans."

"Huh?"

"Well, your accent sounds European. See, I'm half Romanian and half Polish. My mother was Romanian and my father was Polish. I was born in Romania and lived there until I was three and my father moved us to a town in new York state."

"You're right. I am from Europe. I'm Latverian. Both my parents were Latverian. I lived in Latveria until I was eighteen and moved to America to atten college."

"Why's you come here to go to college?"

"I received a scholarship from the university."

"Oh. You must be really smart."

"One of the smartest men on the planet, my dear," grinned Victor.

Wanda smiled.

"You know I'm a scientist and invent robots, what do you do for a living?" Victor asked.

"I'm a columnist," answered Wanda. "I write for the newspaper The Sentinel. I write many different things. I sometimes write for magazines."

"I would love to read your work someday."

The more they talk, the more they got to know each other, the more they liked each other and enjoyed the other company.

"I love almost every kind of music," said Wanda. "My favorite kind is pop/rock."

"I like many different types of music too," said Victor. "Pop/rock is good, but I'd have to say classical is my favorite."

"Pietro likes classical too. Gypsy classical music is his favorite."

"Gypsy?"

"Yeah. Pietro and I are Gypsys. Our mom was one, but our father is Jewish."

"I'm a Gypsy too! I lived in a Gypsy camp. I used to dance Gypsy music at parties with Valeria."

"She was your friend?"

"She was Boris's granddaughter. She was my age and like a sister to me."

They continued to talk about books and movies they liked and anything else they could think of.

Eventually, it was time for them to go.

"I have to go to work now," said Wanda, getting up. "Thank you for coffee, Victor. I had a wonderful time."

Victor got up and put money on the table. "It was my pleasure, Wanda."

They went outside.

"Hey, Pietro and I are going to the fair tonight with his best friend and his wife. Would you like to join us? It'll be fun."

"I'd love to."

Victor took Wanda's hand in his and kissed it.

"See you tonight," he said.

"Yeah. I can't wait."

They went separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Wanda was at the fair with Pietro, Pietro's best friend Lance, and Lance's wife Kitty. Lance and Kitty had been married for a year now. They hoped to start a family and have kids soon.

"So Wanda," said Kitty. "Where's this cute boyfriend of your?"

"He's not my boyfriend," said Wanda. "I just met him yeasterday. And he'll be here soon."

"How'd you meet this guy?" asked Lance.

"He was a patient of mine," said Pietro. "He needed some scars on his face removed."

"And now he's so handsome," said Wanda. "And he's smart. He's just perfect. He understands the things I went through and he went through some difficult times himself."

"You didn't them him you were a mutant, did you?"

"No. It's too soon to tell him."

They waited five more minutes for Victor.

After the fifth minutes, Wanda felt someone tap her shoulder.

She turned around and saw Victor smiling at her. Wanda smiled back.

"Victor!"

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"No. We weren't waiting long. Victor this is Lance and Kitty. Pietro and I have known them since high school. Lance, Kitty, this is Victor."

"S'up," said Lance, shaking him hand.

"Hello," said Victor.

"Oh, he's yummy," complimented Kitty.

"Kitty!" cried Lance, insulted.

"Relax, Lance. You're way hotter."

"Thanks, babe."

He pulled her into a kiss.

Pietro, Wanda, and Victor burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry about them," chuckled Wanda.

"It's fine," said Victor. "I needed to hear that."

"So did I," said Pietro. "It's proof that did well on his face."

"Pietro, you know you're the best," said Wanda.

"Thanks, Wanda."

"Okay," said Lance. "What's first?"

* * *

><p>"Reed, we're at a fair," said Johnny. "It's a place people go to have fun. Not to work on science projects."<p>

The Fantastic Four decided to spend the night at the fair and have fun after saving the world all day.

"Johnny, I am having fun," said Reed, looking at his PDA instead of at his young teammate. "Only 49% of me is paying attention to the lab. The other 51% is enjoying the fair with you, Sue, and Ben."

"With me. Sue and Ben ditched us twenty minutes ago."

"What?"

When Reed wasn't paying attention, Ben left the group to go get churros, and Sue was helping a little girl find her mommy.

"Oh. Well, wherever they are, I'm sure they're having fun," said Reed. "I'll be right with you, H.E.R.B.I.E.," he said into his communicator.

"You need to get out more," muttered Johnny, walking into the hall of mirrors. "He really needs to get a life that's separate from the lab." He stopped in front of a mirror that made him look buff. "Hey, good-lookin'," he said, flexing.

* * *

><p>Wanda was waiting at a table with Kitty while the men got their food.<p>

"What do you think of Victor?" Wanda asked Kitty.

"He's prefect for you! You have lots in common. I think he's the one for you, Wanda."

"We're baaaaaaaack," Pietro said in a sing-song tone.

He, Victor, and Lance placed the food on the table. They got a little of everything.

"Help yourselves, ladies," said Lance.

Victor sat between the twins.

Wanda placed her hand on top of him.

They looked at each other and smiled. Victor took a spoon full of cake and fed Wanda.

"Hmm. Yummy."

"They're so cute together," cooed Kitty.

"Hey, Tro, you need to find yourself a girl so you won't be the fifth wheel," said Lance.

"Not cool, dude," frowned Pietro.

"Yeah, Lance," said Kitty. "He already feels bad about Rogue leaving him for Remy."

Victor looks at Wanda.

"It's a long and sad story," she said.

He nodded and bit into his hotdog.

* * *

><p>I need feed back, people. If anyone likes this story, leave a review. I won't update until I get a review. I only update stories that get lots of reviews.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Wanda and Victor were in a tea cup, spinning around and around. They had left the group to be alone. Victor was spinning as fast as he could and he and Wanda laughed as they spun.

"Faster! Faster!" chanted Wanda, laughing.

"Hang on!"

"Weeeeeeeeeee!"

"Haha!"

They laughed as they got off the ride.

"Whoa, I'm so dizzy," giggled Wanda, wobbling a bit.

She almost fell, but Victor caught her.

"Be careful, Wanda," said Victor. "Pietro would kill me if you got hurt."

Wanda smiled at him. Her rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

"You're such a sweet man, Victor."

'There are four people who would disagree with you,' thought Victor.

* * *

><p>Pietro was running around the fair, bored. He couldn't leave because he didn't trust Lance and Kitty to be alone together. Last time he did. . . Pietro shuddered at the thought.<p>

Pietro wasn't paying attention to where he was running and didn't know he was heading towards Red until he bumped into him and knocked them both down.

"Note to self: Always watch where you're running." He got up and helped Reed up. "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Fascinating." Reed stretched his neck and looked Pietro over.

'Nothing out of the ordinary,' thought Reed. 'He doesn't seem to have any defects like Ben.'

Pietro was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"You shouldn't use your powers out in public," said Pietro. "You're not worried?"

"Worried about what?" asked Reed, bring his head back." My friends and I used our powers all the time."

"You do? Wait. Brown hair with white hair at the temples. Power to stretch. Oh my god! You're Reed Richards, Mister Fantastic, leader of the Fantastic Four, and smartest man on Earth!"

"Yes. Now, what you did before. I'm guessing that was super speed. Do you have any others powers?"

"Yeah. I have a little super strength, power to fly, healing factor, and make things blow up. And not only do I move fast, I think fast and learn things better then a normal person."

"Fascinating. Tell me, how did you get your powers?"

"I was born with them. I had them for most of my life. All mutants are born with their powers."

"Mutants?"

"Seriously? You don't know what mutants are? Well, you'll find out. I'd love to chat more, I have lots to ask you and discuss, but I need to find my friends."

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Pietro Maximoff. Dr. Pietro Maximoff."

He sped off to find Lance and Kitty.

* * *

><p>Victor hit the three bottle pyramid in front of him with one ball.<p>

"Winner!" said the guy behind the booth. He handed Victor a black stuffed wolf with breath taking green eyes, just like Victor's.

"For you, my dear," said Victor, handing Wanda the wolf.

Wanda hugged it close. "Thank you, Victor. It's so cute. It has your eyes."

Victor laughed.

Tonight was the best night of his life. He couldn't remember having so mush fun before. When Victor was with Wanda, she made him happy. She brought a smile to his face. Everything seemed so magical when he was around her and he liked it.

"There you two are!" called Pietro, heading their way. Lance and Kitty with him.

"Hey," said Wanda.

"Cute wolf," said Kitty.

"Victor won it for me."

"Sis, it's late," said Pietro. "I have surgery in the morning."

"Me and Kitty have to go too," said Lance. "Later."

"Later."

Lance and Kitty walked away.

"I have to go," Wanda said to Victor. She brought the wolf up to Victor's cheek and had it "kiss" him. "See ya."

"Yeah," said Victor. "Later, Wanda."

Wanda walked out of the fair with her twin, hugging her wolf close to her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a few days since Victor and Wanda met. Everyday, the two did something together. The day after the fair, they had a picnic in the park, just the two of them. The next day, they went to the movies. Everyday was something different. Something wonderful.

It was ten at night and Victor was walking Wanda home. Victor had a museum emptied and set up a romantic dinner for Wanda and himself.

"Thank you for the night, Victor," said Wanda. "It was wonderful."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," said Victor.

They stood on the proch, holding hands, staring into each other's eyes.

Slowly, the two leaned close. Their lips met for a gentle, sweet kiss.

"Wow," breathed Wanda.

Victor nodded in agreement.

"Good night," he said.

"Good night."

Wanda entered the house. Her brother was reading a book in an arm chair. He took his reading glasses off and smiled at her.

"Hey, Wawa, how was your day?" Pietro asked, calling her the name he called her when they were little.

"It was the best day of my life ever so far," said Wanda, smiling. "Victor had the museum emptied, just the two of us, and we had a romantic dinner, with candles, wine, and everything."

"Sounds amazing."

"Yeah." Her smile brightened.

"Something else happened."

"Huh?"

"Common, tell me!"

"Pea, please," Wanda said, calling him by the name she called him when they were little. (Pronounced Pee-ah, not Pee.)

"Please tell me!" begged Pietro.

Wanda looked away. She slowly looked back at her twin and smiled. "He kissed me."

"You two kissed?"

"And it was fantastic!"

Pietro smiled. "So, it's official?"

"I think so. God I hope so."

He pulled her into a hug. "I'm happy for you."

She kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Pietro."

"Well, I have to go to bed. Night."

"Night."

* * *

><p>Wanda was in her office, typing away on her laptop. She was writing about the three mutant boys who committed suicide the moment they found out they were mutants.<p>

'I can't believe they would kill themselves,' thought Wanda. 'There's nothing wrong with being a mutant. And their asshole familes didn't care! They were glad they killed themselves!'

There was a knock at her dorr.

"Come in."

Victor entered the room was a bouquet of red roses. He smiled brightly, showing perfect teeth.

"Oh Victor, they're beautiful," said Wanda, taking the flowers and sniffed them.

"Not as beautiful as you are, darling."

"You're so sweet."

Wanda put the flowers down on her desk and wrapped her arms around Victor's neck.

Victor wrapped his arms around Wanda's waist, pulling her close to his body.

He prssed his lips against hers. Wanda was running her fingers through his short hair, tugging it as she deepened the kiss.

They pulled apart breathlessly.

"So," said Wanda once she got her breathing right. "Are we official?"

"We are officially official," said Victor.

"Good. Now I can brag about my totally hot boyfrind!"

Victor laughed. "And I can brag about my beautiful girlfriend."

"You better," she teased.

They had another, more passionate, kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Two Weeks Later

Wanda and Victor was laying on their backs in a grassy field, holding hands, and looking at the sky.

"It's a beautiful day," said Wanda. "I love the breeze. When I was locked away, I always wished I'd be free and get to feel the wind blow on my skin."

"As long as I'm alive, I'll make sure you never go back to that place," said Victor, giving her hand a squeeze.

Wanda moved closer and rested her head on his chest. "I know you'll protect me. I always feel safe with you."

Victor kissed the top of her head. "You should. I'd never let anything or anyone hurt you."

Wanda closed her eyes and smiled.

* * *

><p>Pietro was in his office, playing Tetris on his laptop.<p>

Reed opened the door and stopped.

"Sorry. That was rude of me. I should have knocked first."

"It's fine," said Pietro, closing the laptop and pushed it aside. "Have a seat."

Reed took a seat in front of the mutant's desk.

"I didn't expect you to visit me."

"Surprise," said Reed.

Pietro chuckled.

"I did some research on mutants. I'm really surprised and upset with myself that I didn't know about them for so long. My friends are right. I spend so much time in the lab, I don't know what's going on in the real world."

"Don't be hard on yourself. I'm sure there are other people who don't know about mutants."

'Retarded people,' thought Pietro, but he didn't want to insult Reed because the man wasn't stupid and was one of Pietro's favorite scientist. He had read all his reseach on the Negative Zone and Unstable Molecules. The man was brilliant, just a little absent minded.

"I know about the x-gene that gives mutants their powers," said Reed. "And what mutants have to go thought. The harassment they have to put up with from the "normal" people. Now I know why you were afraid of people seeing us use our powers in public."

"It's now that big a deal."

"It's a very big deal! It's not right! My friends and I use our powers in public all the time and people love us! An everyday person uses their powers an is treated like a freak! Small children are beaten. Teens kill themselves or each other. It's crazy! It must've been hard for you growing up."

"I got use to it," said Pietro, shrugging. "I don't care what people think of me. I just don't want my friends or family getting hurt from some idiot who doesn't understand."

"It's just not right."

"No, it's not. But that's not why you're here, is it? Is there something I can help you with? Tell me what I can do for you."

Reed looked miserable. "I feel terrible for asking you this, but do you think I could run tests on your x-gene?"

Pietro blinked.

"It's just that mutants DNA is better than human DNA and I was hoping it would help me create a cure for my best friend Ben."

"I don't know. The thought of being in a lab and having tests run on me. Makes me feel kinda uneasy."

"I understand. I shouldn't've asked you to do something that would make you uncomfortable."

Reed stood to leave but Pietro stopped him.

"I havn't said no yet," he said quickly. "I just don't know you very well. I need time to think."

"I understand. Take as much time as you need."

* * *

><p>Wanda was driving home from work, anxious to go home and get ready for her date with Victor.<p>

She waited at a stop light. Everything was normal until a giant monster that looked to be made of snot or something came out of the ground. It used it's giant arm to smack the cars on the street away, including Wanda's car.

Wada tried to use her powers to save herself, but wasn't quick enough. She saved herself from getting seriously hurt, but still hit her head hard and slipped into unconsciousness.

The last thig she saw was a teenage boy flying in the sky. He was on fire.

* * *

><p>Wanda woke up and slowly opened her eyes to see Pietro and Victor staring at her.<p>

They both sighed in relief.

"What happened?" Wanda asked, her voice hoarse.

"You were in an accident, dear," said Victor, taking on of her hands. "The Mole Man attacked the city and you got caught in the attack."

"You were unconscious for a whole day," added Pietro, trying and doing a good job at keeping himself from crying his eyes out. He was so afraid he'd lose his sister again. "How do you feel?"

"Kinda tired and weak."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, Wanda," said Victor, feeling horrible that he wasn't able to protect his girlfriend like he promised.

She smiled at him. "It's okay, Victor. Don't feel bad. You didn't know that freak would attack."

"If I ever see the Mole Man, I'll kill him," growled Pietro.

"Not if I see him first," growled Victor, his eyes grew slightly darker.

Wanda smirked. "Down, boys. Heel."

They glared at her. She giggled.

"When can I leave?" Wanda asked.

"Either tomorrow or the next day," said Pietro. "Depends on if the doctor thinks you're well enough to leave."

"I'll visit you tomorrow and stay with you until you fall asleep," said Victor.

"Thank you, Victor," said Wanda, smiling. "I'd like that."


	7. Chapter 7

Today Wanda was leaving the hospital and Victor was giving her a ride home.

"Wanda, I was thinking we go to the movies to night, you and I," said Victor. "What do you say?"

"Sounds like fun," said Wanda. "I havn't been to the movies in awhile."

"Okay then. I'll pick you up tonight."

Seven O'clock At Night

Victor payed for his and Wanda's tickets and found seats in the theater where the movie "Love & Other Drugs" was going to play.

"Stay here and watch the seats for us," said Victor. "I'll go get us some snacks."

"Okay."

Victor left the theater and Wanda started to play Angry Birds on her phone. Four people entered the row of seat Wanda was sitting in and a yound blond haired teen sat next to Wanda in Victor's seat.

Wanda tapped on his shoulder. "You're sitting in my boyfriend's seat. Can you move?"

The kid ignored her.

Victor came back withthe snacks and saw Wanda trying to get someone out of his seat. He walked into the row and gave Wanda the food and drinks.

"Excuse me, young man, but you're in my seat," said Victor, politely.

"That's funny. I don't see your name on this seat," the boy said. The woman next to him have him a look. "Well it's not!" he argued.

"Well, could you find somewhere else to sit. I saw sitting here next to this beautiful woman." Victor gestured to Wanda. She smiled.

The kid didn't move. Victor was getting frustrated and his evil guy instincts kicked in. He grabbed the teen by the front of his shirt and pulled him up.

"Listen, you little brat! If you don't find another seat, I'm going to-" He stopped when he remembered Wanda was here. "To. . . to find one for you," he said, lamely.

"You do that," said the young man. "And make that new seat for you and your girl."

The other three people who were with the boy stood up to try and stop the two from fighting. Just then, the previews started and it brought some light it. Not much, but enough for Victor to see the face of the boy.

"J-Johnny?" Victor forced out, shocked to see Johnny Storm, the Human Torch. He let go and backed away.

"Still wanna fight me?" asked Johnny, smirking.

"No!" shouted Sue. "No fighting! There are plenty of seats!"

"Sue's right," said Reed. "Let's not distrub everyone in the theater."

"He started it!" said Johnny, pointing at Victor, who had his back at them so they didn't see his face and recognize him. "I shouldn't have to move for anyone."

"Shut it, matchstick," said Ben. "You shouldn't be complany. You didn't even want to see this movie. Susie is making us."

"It's the principle, brickhead. I'm too good to give me seat away to some nobody."

"Victor in _not_ a _nobody_!" yelled Wanda, standing up. Victor tensed at the use of his name. Hopefully they'll think it was a coincidence. "You watch your tongue, or I'll rip it out of your mouth!"

"I'd like to see that, bitch," said Johnny, not scared.

Both Victor and Wanda got pissed at that. But before either of them could react, Sue spoke up.

"Jonathan Storm! You apologize to that woman right now!" she ordered.

"Nope."

Victor took the nacho cheese and slammed it on Johnny's face.

"Ewww! Dude!"

"You deserved that," said Ben.

"Let's go see a different movie for now," suggested Reed, wanting to leave. He was embarrassed enough. "We can see this one in two hours."

"You're luck, asshole," Johnny said to Victor's back, wiping the cheese off his face. "If I ever see you again, you're toast."

The Fantastic Four left. Victor sighed in relief. He was safe. For now.

He took his seat next to Wanda. "Now that they're gone, let's enjoy our date, huh?"

Wanda smiled and moved closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and Victor rested his arm on hers.


	8. Chapter 8

Victor knew he had to be careful. He was lucky at the movies. It was too dark, so the Fantastic Four couldn't see his face, and hopefully didn't see Wanda either so Johnny wouldn't get back at him by doing something to her. He was also lucky he was able to catch his slip and didn't do anything Doctor Doom would do. He couldn't be Doom in front of Wanda. He had to be Victor all the time. What woman would want to be with a villain?

Right now, he was looking for an apartment. Sooner or later, he and Wanda would invit each other to each other's homes. He couldn't bring her to his castle. It was a dead give away to who he was.

The apartment he was looking at now was a nice one. It came fully furnished, with two bedrooms, a large living room, one bathroom and an ample kitchen and dining room space.

He turned his eyes to the landlord and nodded his head. "I'll take it."

* * *

><p>Wanda was helping her brother wash dishes.<p>

"I didn't see the kid or his friends well," said Wanda as she scrubbed a plate. "But he had some mouth. He called Victor a nobody and me a bitch. I would've hexed him and I think Victor was probably going to beat him up, but the woman that was next to the kid ordered him to apologize. When he didn't, Victor cheesed his face."

"What a brat," said Pietro, drying a plate. "I feel sorry for his parents."

"Me too."

"So, after he left, did everything else go okay?"

"Everything was perfect after words."

"That's good. I'd hate for something or someone stupid to ruin your chance at happiness with Victor."

Pietro put the dishes away and went to the family room.

"Something wrong, Pea?" asked Wanda, following him.

Pietro sat in his arm chair. "I bumped into Pyro today."

Wanda stiffened. Pyro was still a loyal follower to their father. "What did he want?"

"He was asking about us, what was going on in our lives. I didn't tell him anything about you or Victor."

"He was probably getting info to give to Magneto," said Wanda, eyes narrowed.

"Don't worry. All I told Pyro was that I become a famous doctor. I didn't tell him anything about you."

"Good. I don't want Magneto to know about Victor. He could hurt him to get us to join him. Or jurt him just to hurt him just because he's human."

"You sure he's human? He has no powers or anything?"

"Non that I know of. But if he did have powers I'm sure he'd hide them for the same reason I'm hiding mine."

"That's true. If he is a mutant, mutate, or whatever, he'll tell you when he's ready."

Wanda sat on the arm of Pietro's chair. "I keep thinking something bad is going to happen. Something will try to split us apart."

"Nothing will slpit you two apart. You both work together. You fit together. You two are meant to be."

"Thanks, Pietro. You always know just what to say." Wanda hugged Pietro.

Victor brought Wanda happiness. If she was very in a bad mood, just thinking of him made the anger go away and made her cheerful. Victor was kind, sweet, listened to her, talked to her when she needed to talk to someone.

'Am I falling in love with him?' thought Wanda.

* * *

><p>Victor was in his new apartment, playing his piano. What many people didn't know about him was that he was a talented pianist. Wanda knew, but he never played for her yet. He fingers danced across the keys as he played. It was a song he used to play back in Latveria. He hadn't played it in years, but today he just felt like playing it. There were many thing he gave up doing and suddenly found himself doing again. He was writing his own music again. He was painting again. Ever since Wanda, the dark, cold feelings he held in his heart was slipping away and was being replaced with something else. He was feeling more alive and, dare he say it, happy.<p>

He was happy. He smiled more. Real smiles. Not smirks or evil grins. He could no long bring himself to try and destroy his enemies or gain power. Wanda was his power. His world.

'Do I love her?' thought Victor.

* * *

><p>In the comics, Victor is a witchsorcerer. He inherited his powers from his mother, who was also a witch.

No sure how I will introduce his magic into the story yet. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to give them. you will be credited.


	9. Chapter 9

Wanda and Victor stood outside the old Brotherhood house. Though Pietro, Wanda, and Lance were no longer part of the Brotherhood, they were still good friends with Todd, Fred, and Tabitha, who were still part of the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood sided with the X-Men and were put under their protection and gained extra funds from them. The house was no longer run down. It looked like any mantained house, just bigger 'cause it was a boarding house of cource.

Wanda thought it would be a good idea for Victor to meet her friend. He already met two of them. Time to meet the rest.

"I don't know about this," said Victor.

"Don't worry about it," said Wanda. "They'll like you. And if they don't on their own, I'll make them."

Victor chuckled. "That's great, but I've never really been much of a people person. I'm lucky I have you and was able to be friends with Pietro, lance, and Kitty."

He was getting better at being a people person, but still had a long way to go.

"I'm not the best people person," said Wanda. "It's okay. I'll be here. If they annoy you and you lose your temper, that fine 'cause they're used to people yelling and insulting them."

She knocked on the door. An extremly fat man with blond hair opened the door.

"Jesus," whispered Victor, staring at the man.

"Hey, Wanda!" said the fat man. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you two, Fred. Are Todd and Tabitha here too?"

"Yeah. They're in the living room watching TV. Who's this guy?" Fred asked, looking at Victor.

"This is Victor, my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Todd's not going to like this."

"Well he'll need to accept it. I was never his and never into him."

Victor looked at Wanda, surprised. "Todd had a crush on you?"

"Yes, but don't freak. I thought he was an ugly, smelling freak. Still kinda do, actually. now, you going to let us in, Fred?"

"Oh sure. Come in."

The followed him into the house and into the living room. A blond haired woman and a brown haired man sat on the couch watching TV.

"Guys, Wanda come to visit," said Fred.

"Babycakes! You've come back to me!" exclaimed Todd, jumping up. He rushed over to hug Wanda, but Victor got in front of him and grabbed him from the front of his shirt.

"What did you call her?" he asked, dangerously.

Todd gulped.

"If anyone can call her babycakes or any other pet name, it's me. Her boyfriend. Got it?"

"B-boyfriend? Wanda, you got a boyfriend?"

"Nice," said Tabitha. "He looks and sounds sexy."

"Down, girl," said Wanda, smiling. "He's mine."

Victor smirked. Then he went back to glaring at Todd. "Get this through your stupid head. Wanda never was, and never will be, yours. She's mine. Why would she want you? You're short compared to me. You're butt-ugly. And-" His eyes shot open wide and he quickly pushed Todd away from him. How did he miss that? "Good God! You smell like a horse's ass! Don't you shower?"

"No," said Wanda, Tabitha, and Fred.

"He only showers once a month," explained Tabitha.

"How do you live with him?" Victor asked, hand over his mouth and nose. He turned to his girlfriend. "How did you and Pietro live with him?"

Wanda shrugged. "We got used to the smell."

"You are braver and tougher than me, my dear."

* * *

><p>Victor was driving Wanda home.<p>

"Tabby and Fred seemed to like you," said Wanda.

"They're nice," said Victor. "Todd was a different story, but I don't care for him."

"Yeah. Just ignore him. He needs to grow up and let go."

Victor pulled up into the drive way. They both got out the car and went to the door.

"Thanks for meeting my friends."

"Anything for you. . . Babycakes," smirked Victor.

Wanda punched him in the stomach and he laughed.

"Jerk," smirked Wanda.

"Until tomorrow, beautiful."

"Later, handsome."


	10. Chapter 10

'Tonight is the night,' thought Victor as he fixed his tie. 'Tonight is the night I tell Wanda how I feel. I'm going to tell her that I love her.'

Victor knew he was in love with Wanda for a long time now. Why keep it a secret?

He took his keys and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Wanda looked in the mirror and fixed her make up.<p>

'I'm going to tell him,' she thought. 'After dinner, I'm going to tell him I love him.'

She was sure it was love. The way he made her feel, the magic she felt when they kissed. She was in love with Victor.

Wanda looked herself over in the mirror. A beautiful red dress, high-heeled shoes, and her hair was extra wavy and had more body.

The door bell went off.

Wanda went to answer it. Victor stood outside, wearing a nice black suite with a dark green tie.

"Are you ready to go, baby?"

"Ready, my sweet prince."

Victor beamed and held him arm. Wanda took it and let Victor lead her to his car.

* * *

><p>The couple was seated at a table in Aureole. They both were looking at the menus.<p>

The waitress came to the table with a pen and pad.

"What can I get you two to drink?" she asked.

"I'll have plain water, please," said Victor. "No lemon."

"I'll have an ice tea," said Wanda.

"Alrighty then." The waitress walked away.

Victor reached out and placed his hand on Wanda's. "God you look so beautiful."

"Thank you, Victor. You look handsome as usual."

"You're too kind, Wanda."

When the wairess came back with their drinks, they ordered their food. Wanda got lamb, which came with a salad with house-dressing. Victor got skirt-steak, which came with soup, which was cream of chicken. They talked as they ate.

"Really?" asked Wanda. "You painted a duplicate of the Mona Lisa?"

"And used Layla Miller as a model," said Victor, taking a bit of his steak.

"You must be a really talented painter. I'd love to see your art work."

"Whenever you'd like."

Wanda took a sip of her tea. "You and my brother are so talented. You're both good at so many things. I'm not good at anything."

"That's not you, darling." Victor took her hand and rubbed it. "You're good at many things. You're a brilliant writer. You an keep Pietro on the ground when he gets over excited. And you make me the happiest man alive."

"You always know the right words."

Victor kissed her hand. "And every word it true."

* * *

><p>Wanda and Victor were sitting at the edge of a fountain. Victor had folded some napkins into small boat and let them float on the water.<p>

"Dinner was wonderful, Victor," said Wanda.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," smiled Victor.

He stood up and pulled out his phone. He went to music and clicked on a spanish slow dance song.

"I have no idea what the singer is sing," he admitted. "I don't speak Spanish, but I like how it sounds."

Victor turned the volume up and placed the phone down. He held his hand out to Wanda.

"May I have this dance?"

Wanda smiled and took his hand.

The danced under the stars and moonlight. Wanda's left hand was on Victor's shoulder while her right hand held his left. Victor's other hand was around Wanda's waist. The moved slowly with the music, looking into each other's eyes.

Wanda moved closer, her hand moved down his back, chin resting on his shoulder. "This is the best and most romantic night of my life," she whispered.

Victor kissed her neck. "I love you," he whispered.

Wanda pulled back and looked at him, surprised. "What?"

He gave her a soft, loving smile. "I love you, Wanda. I love you with my whole heart."

"Oh Victor. You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. I love you too. I love you so much."

Victor's eyes shined with joy and love. He leaned closer and captured Wanda's lips in a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Wanda was at Victor's place. She laid on his piano as he played.

"I never heard that song before, but's lovely." She sat up. "Did you write that?"

"I did," said Victor. "And a few other songs."

"Maybe you should've became a famous composer or songwriter instead of an inventor."

Victor laughed. "Maybe I should've."

They gave each other a quick peck on the lips.

"I read your recent article about the fourteen year old mutant boy who is charged for murder," said Victor. "It really pissed me off that the kid is going to jail. He didn't kill his father on purpose. He was just trying to escape his bastard father who was going to kill him just for being a mutant."

"Yeah, I know," said Wanda. "It's not the kid's fault he was born a mutant. There's nothing wrong with mutants."

"Nothing at all. Mutants are people too. Just with powers. No need to hate and kill them."

Wanda smiled. They she saw something behind Victor. It was a stand that painters use to paint with. There was a sheet over what Wanda guessed was a painting.

"What's that?"

Victor looked.

"That? Oh, uh, it's nothing."

"I'd like to see."

"No!"

They both quickly rushed over. Victor blocked Wanda from getting passed him to see it.

"Come on!"

"No, I don't want you to see it."

"Let me see it. Please, baby."

"Please, love, I don't want you to see it right now."

Wanda pretended to walk away. When Victor though she wasn't going to try and see and didn't have his guard up, Wanda quickly went for the painting, but Victor was able to grab it.

"Nice try," smirked Victor, running off.

Wanda's hand glowed and she used her powers to make Victor trip. The painting went flying and Wanda caught it.

"How the heck did-" Victor cut himself off when he saw Wanda was about to take the sheet off. He quickly got up. "Wanda, wait! Don't-!"

"Oh Victor!" said Wanda. It was her, holding a baby. Victor was there too, arms wrapped around her. "I love it."

Victor blushed a deep red. "I saw it in a dream and painted it. I don't want to start a family right now. It's too soon, but someday."

"I know. I'd like to have a family too, but now not. Someday. I'm in no hurry."

She put the painting down and pulled Victor into a kiss. He kissed her back.

"Forget music composer," said Wanda. "You should be an artist."

Victor chuckled and shook his head. "I love you, Wanda Maximoff."

"I love you too, Victor Von Doom."

* * *

><p>Pietro was at the science museum with Reed. The scientist invited the doctor to come look at the new exhibits the museum had. Right now, they were watching a clip of a supernova, wearing 3D glasses. They saw a star explode and multi-colored gases expanded in space.<p>

"That is so fucking awesome," said Pietro.

"I know, right?" said Reed, smiling. "No matter how many I see, they never get old."

The two had been hanging out since Reed came to Pietro's office. They would go to science museums, Reed would help Pietro in hospital operation, Pietro would help Reed with science experiment, and they'd do other things. Ever since Reed met Pietro, the speed demon was able to get the stretchy man to live a little, something his friends and teammates were never able to do.

Like last night, the two went to a club and Reed was flirting and dancing with three sexy women.

Pietro and Reed had become good friends and found they could trust each other.

'Maybe I will let Reed run those test,' thought Pietro.

The two walked out of the museum.

"I'd like to to meet my friends soon," said Reed. "I think they'd like you."

"That's be cool to meet them," said Pietro. "And I'd like your four to meet my sister. And her boyfriend. He's a cool guy."

"That's be great. I'd like all of us to be friends."

"Awesome. One of these days when we all of a free day."

"Sure."

Pietro's hospital beeper went off.

"I need to go. Later."

"Later."

Pietro sped off to the hospital at super speed.

"Amazing," whispered Reed.

* * *

><p>I'm thinking of adding a little PietroSue in this story. I kinda think they'd make a cute couple. What do you think? Tell me in a review.


	12. Chapter 12

The twins were walking around the park, eating ice cream cones. Pietro got chocolate rainbow and Wanda got cookies 'n' cream.

"How was your date last night?" asked Wanda.

"She never showed up," said Pietro, taking a lick from his ice cream.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Pea."

"It's fine. She probably would've bored me to death anyway. I'll find the girl of my dreams someday. I just hope we have what you and Victor have."

Wanda smiled. "Yeah. What we have is so perfect."

"Is it now?"

The twins froze and slowly turned around.

Pyro stood there, arms scrossed over his chest, smirking.

Wanda narrowed her eyes and squeezed her hand so tightly, her cone cracked, her hand covered in ice cream. Pietro looked at Pyro with an emotionless face. He took one last lick of his frozen treat, then tossed it over his shoulder. It landed in a trash can ten feet away.

"Pyro, it's so good to see you," Pietro said, sarcastically, handing his sister a napkin.

"Pietro, I almost didn't recognize you," said Pyro. "You changed your hair. And you got some muscles now. You no longer look like a sickly little girl."

Pietro took one threatening step forward but quickly stopped himself. He fisted his right hand, nails digging into his skin.

"And Wanda, your hair is so much longer and wavier. I remember when I first met you and you had such short hair. You looked like the boy twin."

"What the hell do you want!" snapped Wanda.

"Still have such a temper," smirked Pyro. "Can't an old friend say hi?"

"You're not an old friend," said Pietro. "And you made fun of my hair and body the last time you saw me. If you want me to punch your face, just ask."

"Just friendly teasing."

"He just said you're not our friend!" sneered Wanda. "Now let us what you want or get lost!"

"Alright. I wanted to ask what was new."

"Nothing. Now go away."

"Heard you got a boyfriend."

Wanda stiffened. Pietro took in a deep breath.

"Saw you two together at the mall last week. Pretty face he has. Hey, he hasn't been attack by mutant haters, has he? 'Cause you know how some of then attack humans who like our kind."

"He hasn't been attack and I won't let anyone, human or mutant, hurt him," said Wanda, glaring at Pyro.

"He's pretty brave to date a mutant and risk getting himself killed," said Pyro. "Unless of course, he doesn't know you're a mutant."

Wanda turned away from the crazy pyromaniac.

"That's what I thought! He doesn't know! That's why he didn't dump you yet!"

"He doesn't _yet_, but he will!" shouted Wanda. "And he won't dump me! He doesn't hate mutants!"

"He's lying."

"Shut you hell up!" yelled Pietro. "What do you know? You can't keep a girl for more than five minutes 'cause you almost light them on fire in less than one!"

"Those were accidents."

"You're just one big accident, Pyro."

"I may not have a girl, but if I did, she wouldn't be a pathetic human like Wanda's loser boyfrind."

"My Victor is not a loser!" roared Wanda. "He's the greatest guy in the universe! I don't care that he's human!"

"But Magneto would care. He'd kill him on the shot."

Pietro grabbed Pyro throat and squeezed.

"If you so much as breath a word of Victor to magneto, I will rip your throat out and cut you up with a bone-saw," the speed demon said, darkly. "Magneto has ruined Wanda's life enough."

Pyro was making choking noises. Pietro through him to the ground.

"If Magneto hurts Victor and I find out it was you who told him about him, I will come when you sleep, peel your skin off layer by layer, chop off all your limbs, and then rip your heart of of your chest and keep it in a jar," Wanda said, her voice sounded so dark and evil.

The fire mutant gulped, but quickly got up and acted cocky. "I won't tell boss-man, but I don't need to. Either one of his other followers will tell him, or he'll find out for himself. Somehow, he'll know about your precious Vicky and kill him. You two may have embarresed him time and time again that he pretends you're not his children, but he'll be damned if either of you date Homo Sapiens."

"Get out of our sight, Pyro," growled Pietro.

Pyro walked away from the two. Pietro wrapped his arms around his sister and brought her close.

"It'll going to be alright. We won't let anything happen to Victor."

"It still cares me," said Wanda. "The thought of Magneto torturing Victor. He could control the iron Victor's body and making his blood flow backward until his heart explodes."

"That won't happen. I promise."

"I still have a problem."

"What?"

"Victor has a right to know I'm a mutant. But how am I going tell him?"

* * *

><p>Victor stuck two pieces of bread into the toaster and went to the refrigerator to get something to drink.<p>

Less then ten seconds later, he smelt smoke, like something was burning.

He turned around and saw the toaster smoking black smoke.

"Shit!" cursed Victor.

He quickly pulled the plug on the toaster. Victor put on some oven mitts and turned the toaster over, two pieces of black toast fell on the plate.

"Stupid piece of junk," muttered Victor.

He dropped the useless kitchen gadget in the trash. He took off the mitts and leaned on the counter, looking at his burnt food.

Victor rose his left hand and hovered it over the plate. His hand started to glow. It glowed like Wanda's hands do when she uses her powers, but while hers glows blue, Victor's glowed green.

The toast was no longer burnt. It was not eatable.

Victor picked up a piece and bit into it, sighing.

'How am I going to tell Wanda that I'm a witch?'


	13. Chapter 13

Victor knocked on the door of Wanda's house.

The door opened to reveal Wanda.

"Wanda, my love, I got here as quickly as I could," said Victor. "What did you need to tell me?"

"Come inside," was all she said, taking his hand to lead him in.

They sat on the couch in the living room.

"What's wrong, baby?" asked Victor, concerned.

"Victor, do you really love me?"

He smiled. "Is that what you're worried about? Wanda, I love you will all of my heart. You're my one and only."

"And you'd never leave me, right? Not over something small or stupid? You'd love me not matter what, right?"

"Of course. I love you. You're beautiful inside and outside. You make me smile and laugh. I can talk to you and you listen to me when I need someone to listen. You don't judge me. I'd never leave you."

"You don't hate mutant, do you?"

"No, I don't. How did mutants enter the conversation?" Victor got a little confused.

"Victor. . . I'm a mutant." Wanda looked away.

"What?"

"I'm a mutant. I have an x-gene. I have powers."

Victor was speechless.

"If you hate me and are afraid of me I understand," said Wanda, sadly. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn't want you to leave me. I'm sure you never want to see me again. I-I'm really going to miss you, Victor. I love you."

Wanda got up to leave the room, but Victor grabbed her hand and forced her to sit back down.

"Wanda, look at me." She looked him in the eyes. "I'm not afraid, Wanda. I don't hate that you're a mutant. I still love you. You being a mutant doesn't change how I feel about you."

It was Wanda's turn to be speechless. "Do you really mean that?"

Victor smiled, his eyes shined with love. "I do. I love you, Wanda."

Wanda smiled brightly, her eyes were also filled with love. "I love you too, Victor."

The Latverian pulled the witch into a kiss which she returned.

"So," said Victor. "Is Pietro a mutant too?"

Right on cue, Pietro sped into the room. "Wanda!"

"Whoa!" exclaimed Vcitor, caught by surprise.

"Oops. Sorry," said Pietro, smiling sheepishly. he rubbed the back of his head.

"You're lucky he knows we're mutants now," smirked Wanda.

"That's good. No more hiding."

"So, what are your powers?" Victor asked, curious to know.

"Well, I have super speed, super strength, flight, healing factor, and can make things blow up," said Pietro.

"And I have probability manipulation, magic, hex bolts, flight, and reality warping," said Wanda.

"Intriguing," said Victor.

"Now, I came in here to ask what kind of sauce you wanted," Pietro said to Wanda.

Victor bit his lips. "There's something I need to tell the two of you."

The twins looked at him.

"Wanda, you were brave to tell me you were a mutant. Now I have to be brave and tell you something."

"Of course, Victor," Wanda said, softly. "You can tell me anything."

Victor took in a deep breath. "Wanda. . . I'm a witch."

"Did you say you're a witch?" asked Pietro.

The Latverian nodded.

Wanda pulled him into a hug.

"Oh Victor, I'm okay with you being a witch. In fact, I'm thrilled! You're just like me!"

"Kinda sorta," said Pietro. "You're a witch mutant, he's a witch. You have magic because of your x-gene, while Victor have magic because he's magical, a supernatural being, like vampires, werewolves, ghosts, elves, demons, zombies, mermaids, manticores, goblins, poltergeists, and so on. The list of supernatural beings is pretty long."

"So, you two are okay with this?" asked Victor, just to make sure.

"Why not?" said Pietro. "We're mutants. And we know two witches. Well, one witch and one sorcerer."

"Agatha Harkness and Doctor Strange," said Wanda. "Agatha is the witch, Strange is the sorcerer."

"You know Doctor Strange?" asked Victor. "Three years after I came to America, I met him and he taught me almost everything he knew about magic. He said I could be a potential candidate for the role of Sorcerer Supreme.

"He said the same thing about Wanda," said Pietro.

"This is great," said Wanda. "Because Victor is a witch, and he has powers, he can protect himself from Magneto. But he's not still in danger, is he? I mean, Magneto only hates humans, people without an x-gene and Victor has powers."

"He's still in danger," said Pietro. "Victor may have powers, but he didn't get them from an x-gene. He's not Homo Superior. He's not a mutant. So, technically, he's Homo Sapien. He's human. Magneto would still kill him if he found out."

"Who's Magneto?" asked Victor.

"He's our father," Wanda said, bitterly. "He's one of the most powerful mutants on the planet."

"His power is magnokinesis, or metal manipulation," said Pietro. "He controls all forms of magnetism, whether natural or artificial, to manipulate any metal. He can maintain total control of an entire planet's electromagnetic field and manipulate it accordingly. Magneto has harnessed magnetism to stop armies, raise islands from ocean floors, move mountains, change the course of rivers, and threaten to devastate the world with apocalyptic floods and continent shaking earthquakes. Magneto once blanketed the entire globe with a self-generated electromagnetic pulse that caused widespread devastation."

Victor stared at the white haird man in shock. "You're serious."

"No joke. I heard from his best friend a few years ago that he killed an angry mob that set his house on fire and killed his first born by turning their own guns on them, stabbing them with their own pitch-forks, and made their blood flow in reverse until their hearts went boom-boom."

Victor paled. He looked like he was going to vomit.

"And he could do that to me. . . just because I'm not a mutant?"

"He hates all humans. He watched his family die at the hands of the Nazis at a young ago during World War II. He is convinced all humans are evil and have no right to walk the Earth."

"Sorry if Pietro's scaring you," said Wanda, talking Victor's hand and gave it a squeeze. "You need to know what Magneto's like and what he can do."

Victor shook off his fear and his lips formed a cocky smirk. "I'm not afraid. Let Magneto come. And can do whatever he wants. Torture me, kill me, whatever. Nothing will keep me away from you, Wanda. I love you too much to let some bitter mutant who abused his own children pull us apart."

Wanda pulled Victor into a hug. "I love you, Victor. I won't let him hurt you."

"I love you too, Wanda. And I won't let him hurt you again."

Pietro grinned. He clapped his hands together. "Glad everythings out in the open now. No more secrets."

'Just one secret,' thought Victor.

"Now, who's ready to eat? I made pasta!"

Victor and Wanda laughed.

"I could eat," admitted Victor.

"Alright then. Come take a seat."


	14. Chapter 14

Wanda and Victor were at a jewelry store. Wanda was looking at diamond earrings.

"How do these look?" Wanda showed Victor the two karat stud in her ear.

"It sparkles almost as bright as your eyes," said Victor.

Wanda smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You know, you'd look good with a stud in your ear," she said, holding a silver stud near Victor's left ear.

"Oh no," said Victor, moving back. "I'm not the earring type."

"Of course you all. All gypsys wear earrings. My brother has a ring in his left ear. He's worn it for years."

"Your brother can pull off the look. I can't."

"If you're worried about it hurting-"

"Victor does not fear pain."

"No need to speak in the third person, sweetie."

Victor covered his mouth. 'Crap. I'm lucky I said Victor instead of Doom.'

"I still think it'd look good," said Wanda, wrapping her around around Victor's neck.

"I'll think about it," he said, kissing her.

Victor payed for Wanda's earrings and they walked out of the store.

"Let's get something to eat," suggested Wanda. "I'm hungry."

"Don't you usually have lunch with Pietro on Fridays?" asked Victor.

"Yeah, but today I'm having lunch with you instead. My brother is hanging out with his new friend."

* * *

><p>Pietro couldn't believe he was in the Baxter Building!<p>

He was exiting the elevator with Reed and they were now in Reed's apartment.

"Everyone should be home," said Reed. "I should arn you, Johnny usually doesn't make good first impressions."

"Neither do most of my friends," said Pietro.

They walked into the living room and saw Johnny and Ben playing video games.

"Ben, Johnny, I'd like you both to meet my friend Pietro Maximoff."

They turned around to look at Pietro.

"Damn!" exclaimed Johnny. "Did you meet him in one of theose special hospitals for extremely sick people? Look how thin and pale he is! And that hair! How old is he exactly 'cause only old people have white hair!"

"Johnny!" shouted Reed.

"S'okay, I heard worse growing up," said Pietro, unfazed.

"Ignore the kid," said Ben, getting up. "He likes making enemies and pickin' fights. I'm Ben Grimm. Nice ta meet ya." He held out his hand.

Pietro took it and smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Ben." He turned to Johnny. "I'm not sick, FYI. And lots of young people have white hair. Sure, most of them aren't normal humans, but never the less, I'm not the only one. You're one to talk. Your blond hair is so pale, it could pass for white. And need to put some meat on those skinny bones of yours, boy."

Johnny scowled. "My hair will never be white! And I'm NOT a skinny bones! And what do you mean normal humans?"

"He's a mutant, Johnny," said Reed. "He has powers because of his x-gene."

"You brought a mutant into the building?"

Pietro frowned. "I wasn't aware you were racists towards mutants. I knew you had problems with others with powers who tried to be heroes after the whole Frightful Four thing-"

"No, no! I'm not racist! It's just, I never met one up close before and the news says some nasty things about your kind."

"Not all mutants are bad. Just like not all normal humans are good. And I'm sure there are some bad mutates out there."

"Mutates?" asked Johnny.

"That's what we are, Johnny," said Reed. "Mutated humans."

"Oh."

"So, you a scientist buddy of Stretch's?" asked Ben.

"No, I'm a hospital doctor," said Pietro. "We met briefly at a fair. He came to my office to ask if he could study and run tests on my mutant gene so see if he could find a cure for you. I told him I'd think about it and we started hanging out. We became good friends fast. Oh, by the way, I'll let you do those tests," he said to Reed.

"Wait," said Ben, surprised. "Your genes are gonna cure me?"

"They might," said Reed. "I need to run some tests first."

"You hungry?" Ben asked Pietro. "Can I get you anything?"

"Oh sure, be nice to the guy 'cause he can make you your "handsome self" again," said Johnny, rolling his eyes.

"There's no need to give me special attention," smiled Pietro. "I won't change my mind. Besides, I don't think you need a cure. You're not ugly, Ben. You're not a monster."

"That's what his girlfriend Alicia tells him," said Reed.

"Hang on," Johnny cut in. "If you're a mutant, show us your powers."

Pietro run down the hall and back in less then half a second.

"Whoa," whispered Johnny.

"That's just one of my powers," smirked Pietro.

"You have more?"

"My twin sister too."

"Twin? Sister?"

"Speaking of, don't you have a sister? I'd like to meet her."

"Johnny," said Sue as she entered the living room. "I told you to clean your ro-"

She stopped when she saw Pietro. He smiled at her.

"Sue Storm, isn't it?"

"Uh, it's Susan, but you can call me Sue," she said, slowly.

"Good 'cause it suits you better. I'm Pietro Maximoff. I'm a friend of Reed's and am here to help find a cure for Ben."

"Oh, that's very nice of you," said Sue, smiling.

"Sue, Pietro's a doctor," said Reed. "A plastic surgeon."

"Oh?"

"Not just a plastic surgeon," said Pietro. "I do more than just plastic surgery."

"What are you doing?" Ben whispered to Reed.

"I told you I only see Susan as a sister," Reed whispered back. "I think Pietro would be a better boyfriend to her then I would."

"So, you're a doctor," said Sue. "You must be really smart."

"Well, I don't like to brag," said Pietro. "Not so much anymore anyway, but yeah. I am. I was the brains in my group back in high school."

"Nerd," muttered Johnny.

"I may be smart, but I'm no nerd, Johnny. If I was a nerd, would I be awesome at video games. The game you and Ben were playing, I could beat it with my eyes closed. I even designed my own games."

"You're lying."

"Thought you'd say that." Pietro pulled out a CD disk. "Pop this into your game system and play."

Johnny did so. The game was one of those fighting battle games with ever superhero and supervillain as characters. Johnny played as himself and was kicking the Mole Man's, Puppet Master's, and Ronan's butts.

"That was so awesome!" exclaimed Johnny. "Welcome to our home, Pietro!"

"Looks like you were right, Reed," Pietro said. "They do like me."


	15. Chapter 15

Victor was reading a Stephen King book when his house phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Victor, hey."_ It was Pietro.

"Ah, Pietro. What can I do for you?"

_"Just wondering if you wanted to come with me, Lance, Todd, and Fred are going to an old abandoned warehouse to play paint-ball. Wanna join us?"_

Victor took a minute to think about it.

"Sure. I'll be there shortly."

_"Great. And one more thing."_

"Yes?"

_"Call me Tro."_

"Huh?"

_"It's what my friends call me. You're my friend. We all have nicknames. You need to call us them and need a nckname for yourself. From now on, I'm calling you Vic."_

"No, you're not. I don't believe in nicknames or shortening names."

_"Come on!"_

"Goodbye, Pietro."

_"Fine. See ya at the warehouse."_

Victor hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>The five men were in the warehouse, dressed in army clothes and helmets, armed with paint-balls guns and paint ammo. They picked their teams. It was Lance, Fred, and Todd against Pietro and Victor.<p>

"Everyone know the rules?" asked Lance.

They all nodded.

"Let's move."

Victor and Pietro were hinding behind some old metal barrels, loading their guns.

"What's with the army camouflage clothing we're wearing?" asked Victor.

"Makes the game more interesting," answered Pietro. "You need to loosen up and have fun. I tell Reed the same thing."

Victor paled. 'Calm down. I'm sure it's not the same Reed.'

"You okay?" asked Pietro. "You look paler than me."

"Guess it was something I ate earier. I'll be fine."

"Good, 'cause I need you."

"Surprise!" shouted Todd.

He jumped over them and was going to shoot, but Victor shot him in the face. Todd fell to the ground, green paint all over his face.

"Owww! That hurt, yo!"

"One down, two to go," smirked Victor.

The duo walked slowly in the dark around the warehouse, close together, paint-ball guns ready to shot anyone foolish enough to challenge them.

'If the mullet man and the fatass think they can defeat Victor Von Doom, they're in for an unpleasant surprise,' thougth Victor, smirking.

"Down!" shouted Pietro.

He grabbed Victor and pulled him and himself down. A blue paint ball hit the wall.

"Shoot!" said Lance, bummed his shot missed.

"Okay," said Pietro, aiming his gun at him.

"Blob! Human shield!"

Fred barged over and stood in front of Lance, taking at all Pietro and Victor's shots. Lance was able to run away as Fred was now colored in multi-colored paint.

"Hey, I'm a rainbow!" said Fred. "Oof!" he said when Victor shot him in the face.

"That's enought," said pietro, stopping. "He's out."

But Victor kept at it. "Die! Die!"

"Tro! Make Vic stop!"

"It's not Vic! It's Victor!"

"Gimme that!" shouted Pietro, taking the gun away from Victor. "You're way too competitive. What were you going to do next? Shove paint up his nose? Make him eat it?"

"I'm glad we're using paint guns," said Fred. "He could kill someone."

"I'm sorry," said Victor, calming down. "I got carried away. Let's keep playing. I'll behave."

"Okay then," said Pietro. He handed Victor his gun. "Let's get Lance."

"I'll go this way."

They went in opposite directions.

Lance was wondering around the warehouse, finger ready to pull the triger at anything that moved. He heard a metal barrel make noise and aimed his paint ball gun in the direction of the sound, but nothing was there.

He sighed and kept moving.

Suddenly, he fell to the floor. A large splat of bright red paint was on his back. He was shot.

"Winner!" declared Pietro, coming out of his hind spot.

"Team Von Maximoff!" exclaimed Victor, also coming out of hiding.

The two high fived each other.

"We make an unbeatable team," said Pietro.

Victor nodded. 'If could ruled the world if I met Pietro and Wanda earier. But I shouldn't think that way now. I won't turn Wanda or Pietro evil.'

"No one can defeat us," said Victor.

"No one. 'Ey!"

Someone shot him in the left eye. It was now covered in silver paint. Victor turned around and both his eyes got covered in green paint. Their chests and legs got covered in purple, brown, blue, and red paint when they person countinued to shoot at them.

They heard two female giggles and glared at the ones that shot them.

Wanda and Tabitha were dressed camouflage clothes and holding paint ball guns.

"Wanda!" the two men shouted.

"What?" she asked innocently, them laughed.

Lance got up and Todd and Fred joined them.

"Yo, this is a guys only game," said Todd. "No chicks."

"Why?" asked Tabitha. "Scared you'll get beaten by a girl?"

"NO!"

"I can't believe you shot me and Pietro, Wanda," said Victor. "He's your brother and I'm your boyfriend."

"Oh don't be such a baby, Vicky," smirked Wanda. "Just a friendly game of paint ball."

"Just a game of paint, eh?"

Victor and Pietro looked at each other and smirked evilly. Wanda raised an eyebrow.

"What are you two thinking?"

They aimed their guns at Tabitha and shot her. Wanda looked at them.

"You better run, Wanda," grinned Pietro.

Victor chanced after Wanda, laughing as he tried to shot her. Pietro laughed as her fired paint at the Botherhood.

Two hours later, the seven were covered in paint and laughing hard.

"That was awesome, Tro!" said Victor.

Pietro smiled. "Glad you enjoyed yourself, Victor."

"Please. Call me Vic."


	16. Chapter 16

Wanda snuggled closer to Victor as they laid on the couch together, watching a romantic movie.

Victor rubbed his thumb softly on Wanda's bare arm and inhaled deeping as he sniffed her hair.

"Your skin is so soft and smooth," he whispered into her ear. "And your hair smells like roses."

Wanda smiled and moved closer. "You always know how to make me feel special."

"You are special, Wanda. You'll always be special to me."

He captured her lips into a kiss.

"I love you," breathed Victor.

"I love you too," whispered Wanda.

SNAP!

They turned their head in the direction of the snap and flash.

A man with brown hair and blue eyes grinned at them.

"Tro was right. You two are lovey dovey."

"Bobby!" exclaimed Wanda. "What are you doing here?"

"Come to ask you and Pietro for a favor."

"Who are you?" asked Victor.

"I'm Bobby Drake. Also know as Iceman. I'm a friend of the twins and part of the X-Men."

"X-Men? Oh yes. Wanda told me are you. You weren't always friends."

"Yeah. The Brotherhood and X-Men didn't get along at first."

"That's changed around the time Apocalypse tried to rule the world," said Wanda. "Now, what do you need, Bobby?"

"Jubilee's birthday is coming up. I'm going to make a tribute video for her and was wondering if Pietro would help. He makes awesome videos. Where is he?"

Wanda smiled. "He's out winning the heart of his future wife."

"Future wife," said Victor, wrapping arm arm around Wanda. "This woman must be special."

"He said he didn't know her for too long and I didn't meet her yet, but from what Pietro told me about her, she seems like the perfect girl for him. Pietro deserves a good and loyal girlfriend."

* * *

><p>Sue was going some grocery shopping, alone, at the out doors grocery store. She was currently looking at the tomatoes.<p>

Pietro was watching her from afar, grinning from ear to ear. He covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stifle a giggle. He composed himself and took in a deep breath, then released. He walked over, being as quiet as he could. Once he was behind her, he cover her eyes and said quickly, "Guesswho!"

Sue shrieked and used a force-field to push the man away. Pietro did a back flip and landed on his feet with a bounce and a "Whoa!"

"Easy there, sweetheart," said Pietro, half-smiling, half-smirking.

Sue glared at him. "That wasn't funny!"

"Maybe not to you. And don't you save the world? You should be used to people trying to sneak up on you."

She just humphed and turned away.

"Okay, I'm sorry," said Pietro. "That was a jerkish thing to do."

"Yeah, it was," agreed Sue, still not looking at the speed demon.

"Let me make it up to you. My sister and her boyfriend are going out tonight, so I'll be all alone. Come over and I'll make you dinner."

Sue turns around. "You scare me and then ask me to come over for dinner?"

Pietro gave her the boo-boo lip and puppy eyes. "Pwetty pwease, Susie?"

"Ohhhhh," said Sue. "Alright."

"YES!"

"You're lucky you looked so cute when you did that."

"What? You saying I'm not cute all the time? You wound me!" Pietro said with mock hurt.

Sue giggled. "Stop it."

"So, I'll see you tonight?"

"You will."

"Perfect." He kissed her hand. "See you tonight."

He was gone like the wind, leaving a breeze that ran through Sue's hair.

Sue smiled and went back to shopping.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took me so long to update. Writer's block and other stuff.<p>

I'll try to update more as soon as I can.

Please leave a review for this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Pietro, dressed in black slacks and a white buttoned up shirt, was setting the table with plates and eating utensils. He was wiping a spoon with a napkin. Once he was done, looked into it to see his reflection. He nodded in approval.

Someone knocked on the door. Pietro quickly rushed over. Once the door was opened, he saw Sue stand before him, hair pulled back, wearing a blue dress, high silver heels, small hoop earrings, and a necklace with a blue stone.

"Whoa! You look fantastic!" said Pietro, grinning.

"Thank you," smiled Sue. "You look nice yourself."

"I'm surprised someone as beautiful as you is still single."

Sue giggled. "Do you say that to all your dates?"

"Only to the breath taking ones."

Sue smiled.

"Come in," said Pietro.

He lead her to the table and pulled out a chair for her.

"Have a seat, please."

"Thank you, Pietro."

Sue sat down and he slid the chair in for her.

Pietro brought the food to the table. There was salad, pasta, chicken, fish, and steak. He poured them two glasses of sparkling cider.

The white haired man walked over to his seat and sat down, picking up his napkin and placing it on his lap. Sue placed her own napkin on her lap.

"The food looks delicious," said Sue.

"I hope it tastes delicious," said Pietro.

They started to eat dinner. As they ate, they told each other about themselves.

Sue told Pietro how her mom died from a car crash. Her father, a doctor, tried to save her, but failed. He became a gambler and a drunk, losing his medical practice, which led him to the accidental killing of a loan shark and ended up in jail. With their father in prison, Sue had to become a mother figure for her younger brother, and the two went to live with their aunt Marygay. When she graduated high school as the award-winning captain of her Girls' Varsity Swim Team, she moved to California to attend college, where she pursued an acting career. When she got old, she and Johnny met and befriended Reed and Ben. When Reed was designing a spacecraft for interstellar travel and decided to make an unscheduled test flight, Sue and her brother joined him and Ben on the mission. While up on the space station, the shields failed and they got their fantastic powers. Sue told Pietro all the Fantastic Four's adventures.

Pietro told Sue how he used to live with his twin and their father until they reached nine. His father sent Wanda away to an asylum because she had a temper problem. When he was ten, Pietro was sent to live in an orphanage. He was bounced from house to house until he was fourteen. The families that took him in would yell and beat him. One woman who took him in shaved his head because she didn't like his white hair. The orphanage wasn't much better. Only one nun was nice to her. Everyone else there was mean to him. He ran away and lived on the streets when he turned fourteen. He moved into a boarding house in Bayville when he was sixteen and when he was seventeen, his twin moved in. Their reunion wasn't a happy one, but over time, they patched up their relationship. He told her how her went to medical school and now lived with Wanda in their house.

"An actress, eh?" said Pietro.

"Yeah," said Sue. "I always wanted to be an actress when I was growing up. I enjoyed being on stage. I almost got to act in a movie, but then the whole space station thing happened."

"Sorry to hear that. I'd love to see you in movies. You would've been great."

"Thanks. But everything turned out alright. It feels good to save lives and help people. It's the right thing to do."

"You have a good heart."

Sue smiled softly.

"It's interesting that you used to act," said Pietro. "In high school, I always wanted the spot light."

"Sounds like someone was an attention hog like my brother."

"Ha, yeah, I was."

"Well, if you grew out of it, there's hope for Johnny yet."

They both laughed at that.

"I can't believe anyone would hurt you," Sue said softly, placing her hand on Pietro's.

Pietro sighed. "It's fine. It's in the past. It made me stronger. Made me who I am today. Not everyone can accept people who are different, but we can't let those people put us down."

"That's a very good additude to have. You're so strong."

"So are you. Losing your parents at a young age and taking care of your brother. You're lucky you didn't lose him."

"Yeah. I don't know what I'd do without him. I'm sorry you got separated."

"If only I tried to stop him from sending her away," Pietro said sadly.

"You were just a little boy, Pietro," said Sue. "You couldn't do anything. It wasn't your fault."

"Feels like it."

She have his hand a squeeze. He looked at her and she smiled at him. He smiled back.

"She's back and knows you love her and do anything for her. Like I'd do anything to protect my baby brother."

"You're amazing."

He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Sue turned away, blushing, smiling.

"Ready for desert?" asked Pietro. "I have a tiramisu cake."

"I'd love some."

* * *

><p>Victor and Wanda were out for a walk after just seeing the movie <em>What's Your Number?<em>. Victor's left hand was holding Wanda's right. It was a beautiful night. No wind, not too hot or too cold. It was a clear, cloudless night, so many stars were out.

"I thought the movie was pretty good," said Wanda.

"It had some funny parts," said Victor, shrugging.

"I hope Pietro's date is going well. He was really heart-broken the day Rogue dumped him."

"Pietro used to be a player. I'm sure he was able to charm the woman."

"Yeah. Sue would be crazy not to want to be Pietro's girl."

"Sue what?" Victor asked, nervious, thinking 'Please, please, PLEASE don't be Sue Storm!' in his head.

"Oh, I didn't get a last name."

'I've been lucky so far, but my luck could run out anyday,' thought Victor. 'It's bad enough Pietro is friends with Richards. If he really is dating Susan, I could lose Wanda forever.'

He wrapped his arm around the witch, pulling her close.

"I love you so, so much, Wanda," he whispered.

Wanda smiled softly. "I love you too, Victor. More then anything in the world."


	18. Chapter 18

Victor and Wanda were at her place, playing the gave Just Dance 3. They were dancing to the song Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado featuring Timbaland. They were also singing to the lyrics.

_Victor: How you doin' young lady_  
><em>That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy<em>  
><em>You don't have to play about the joke<em>  
><em>I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke<em>

_Wanda: You're looking for a girl that'll treat you right_  
><em>You lookin' for her in the day time with the light<em>

_Victor: You might be the type if I play my cards right_  
><em>I'll find out by the end of the night<em>

_Wanda: You expect me to just let you hit it_  
><em>But will you still respect me if you get it<em>

_Victor: All I can do is try, gimme one chance_  
><em>What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand<em>

_Victor: I be the first to admit it,_  
><em>I'm curious about you,<em>  
><em>You seem so innocent<em>

_Wanda: You wanna get in my world, get lost in it_  
><em>Boy, I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute<em>

_Victor: Promiscuous girl_  
><em>Wherever you are<em>  
><em>I'm all alone<em>  
><em>And it's you that I want<em>

_Wanda: Promiscuous boy_  
><em>You already know<em>  
><em>That I'm all yours<em>  
><em>What you waiting for?<em>

_Victor: Promiscuous girl_  
><em>You're teasing me<em>  
><em>You know what I want<em>  
><em>And I got what you need<em>

_Wanda: Promiscuous boy_  
><em>Let's get to the point<em>  
><em>'Cause we're on a roll<em>  
><em>Are you ready?<em>

_Wanda: Roses are red_  
><em>Some diamonds are blue<em>  
><em>Chivalry is dead<em>  
><em>But you're still kinda cute<em>

_Victor: Hey! I can't keep my mind off you_  
><em>Where you at, do you mind if I come through?<em>

_Wanda: I'm out of this world come with me to my planet_  
><em>Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?<em>

_Victor: They call me Thomas_  
><em>Last name Crown<em>  
><em>Recognize game<em>  
><em>I'm a lay mine's down<em>

_Wanda: I'm a big girl I can handle myself_  
><em>But if I get lonely I'ma need your help<em>  
><em>Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health<em>

_Victor: I want you on my team._

_Wanda: So does everybody else._

_Victor: Shi-! Baby, we can keep it on the low_  
><em>Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know<em>  
><em>If you with it girl I know a place we can go<em>

_Wanda: What kind of girl do you take me for?_

_Victor: Promiscuous girl_  
><em>Wherever you are<em>  
><em>I'm all alone<em>  
><em>And it's you that I want<em>

_Wanda: Promiscuous boy_  
><em>You already know<em>  
><em>That I'm all yours<em>  
><em>What you waiting for?<em>

_Victor: Promiscuous girl_  
><em>You're teasing me<em>  
><em>You know what I want<em>  
><em>And I got what you need<em>

_Wanda: Promiscuous boy_  
><em>Let's get to the point<em>  
><em>'Cause we're on a roll<em>  
><em>Are you ready?<em>

_Victor: Don't be mad, don't get mean_

_Wanda: Don't get mad, don't be mean_

_Victor: Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean_

_Wanda: Don't get mad, don't be mean_

_Victor: Wait! I don't mean no harm_  
><em>I can see you with my t-shirt on<em>

_Wanda: I can see you with nothing on_  
><em>feeling on me before you bring that on<em>

_Victor: Bring that on?_

_Wanda: You know what I mean_

_Victor: Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things_

_Wanda: I'm only trying to get inside your brain_  
><em>To see if you can work me the way you say<em>

_Victor: It's OK, it's alright_  
><em>I got something that you gonna like<em>

_Wanda: Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash_  
><em>Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash<em>

_Victor: Promiscuous Girl_  
><em>Wherever you are<em>  
><em>I'm all alone<em>  
><em>And its you that I want<em>

_Wanda: Promiscuous Boy_  
><em>I'm calling your name<em>  
><em>But you're driving me crazy<em>  
><em>The way you're making me wait<em>

_Victor: Promiscuous Girl_  
><em>You're teasing me<em>  
><em>You know what I want<em>  
><em>And I got what you need<em>

_Wanda: Promiscuous Boy_  
><em>We're one in the same<em>  
><em>So we don't gotta play games no more!<em>

Wanda jumped up in joy. She got the highest score.

"I won! Yes!"

Victor snapped his fingers. "Shoot! One point away!"

Wanda giggled. "You had some pretty good moves there, Vicky-baby. And I didn't know you had an amazing singing voice."

"Well, I was blown away by your moves and your incredible voice, my scarlet beauty."

Wanda grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Victor kissed back passionately.

"Let's dance to a different song," said Victor. "I'll win this time!"

Wanda smirked. "We'll see."

"Yes, we will," smirked Victor.


	19. Chapter 19

Pietro was strapped down to a table, getting scanned by H.E.R.B.I.E., Reed's super computer, in Reed's lab.

Reed was typing on the keyboard. Sue, Ben, and Johnny were there with them, watching.

"Fascinating," said Reed. "Pietro's body is adapted towards the rigors of high-speed running. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many times more efficient than those of a normal human being. He metabolizes an estimated 95% of the caloric energy content of foodstuffs. His body uses the fuel that comes into it so efficiently that there is no cell decay. He could drink pure alcohol and he wouldn't become intoxicated."

"Remind me to bet all my money on Tro if we ever go to a bar," said Johnny.

"Yeah, that's interesting, Stretch," said Ben. "Now, anyway to use his genes to cure me?"

"I'll need to run a few more tests, but I should be able to use Pietro's mutated DNA to reverse the mutation in you, Ben," said Reed.

"You'll figure it out," said Pietro. "There's a reason you're the smartest man on Earth."

Sue removed the straps holding Pietro down. The mutant got to his feet and thanked Sue.

"Hey, how would four like to come over to my house tomorrow afternoon? I'd like you to meet my sister and her beau."

"We'd love to," said Sue, smiling.

"Great. I just know Wanda is going to like you guys. And you're going to like her and her boyfriend. He's a cool guy."

* * *

><p><span>At A Restaurant<span>

Wanda and Victor were laughing after Wanda told him a funny babysiting story.

Suddently, her phone rang.

"It's Pietro," she said. "Hi, Pea."

Victor bit his lip. Pea sounded so feminine. But he knew better then to laugh. Last time he laughed, Pietro gave him a bloody nose and a black eye.

"Yeah? Oh great!" said Wanda, excited. "Sure, we'd love too! Okay bye."

"What is it?" asked Victor.

"Pietro wants us to meet his girlfriend and her friends tomorrow."

"That's nice. We finally get to meet the mystery girl."

"They'll be at out house in the afternoon. I'm sure we'll all be good friends."

* * *

><p>Tomorrow Afternoon At The Twin's House/

Pietro and the Fantastic Four were already at the house in the living room. All of them were wearing normal everyday clothes.

Pietro was telling them a funny story from when he was in the Brotherhood 'till Wanda and Victor showed up.

"And then Blob said, Never insult my great-aunt's apple pie again!"

The Fantastic Four laughed.

"That was great!" laughed Johnny, wipping a tear away. "Tell another story!"

"Let me think," said Pietro, tapping his chin. "Ooooooh! I know one you'll enjoy!"

Wanda and Victor were walking up to the door. They decided to kill some time by walking around the mall.

"They should be here now," said Wanda. "I hope Sue and like each other and get along. I remember me and Crystal, one of Pietro's old girlfriends, hated each other."

"She'll adore you," assured Victor, smiling. "What's not to like about you?"

"You're such a sweetheart." She pecked him on the lips.

The couple entered the house and heard Pietro telling a story.

"I stood up tall, looked him in the eyes, and said-"

"Pietro! We're here!" called Wanda.

"In the living room!"

The second the two stepped foot in the room, all color drained from Victor's face and he looked like he was going to piss his pants any second.

"Wanda! Victor! Look! It's the Fantastic Four!" grinned Pietro.

Ben spat out his drink, Reed's jaw literally dropped to the floor, Sue gasped, and Johnny's eyes blazed with fire at the sight of their no long scared enemy.

"H-hi!" Victor forced out.


	20. Chapter 20

"DOOM!" shouted Ben.

He went to punch Victor, but Wanda used a hex to make a barrier between Victor and Ben.

"What the hell are you doing!" screamed Wanda.

"Step aside, Miss. That man is dangerous!"

"Oh yeah! He's so dangerous!" she snapped sarcastically. "He didn't do anything! You're the one attacking _him_!"

"Pete, your sister lost it," Johnny said to Pietro.

The speed demon made a face. "A) Don't call me Pete. I hate being called Pete, Peter, and Petey." Pietro scrunched his face like he smelled something bad. "My name is Pietro. B) My sister hasn't lost it. She's protecting her boyfriend."

"_Victor_ is her boyfriend?" Reed asked in disbelief. "But don't you know who he is!"

"Of course we know who he is," said Pietro, confused by the FF's behavior. Why did they not like Victor?

"Victor, why did the Thing try to attack you?" Wanda asked her lover.

"Wanda, I'm so sorry," Victor said sadly.

"Doom is sorry? Never thought the day would come," said Johnny.

"Why are you guys calling Victor "Doom"?" asked Pietro.

"Because he's Doctor Doom, duh!"

"What?" said the twins.

"It's true, Pietro," said Sue. "That's Doctor Doom."

"What kind of sick joke is this!" yelled Wanda, hands glowing blue. "How dare you come into my house and accuse Victor of being Doctor Doom! That man is a psychotic bastard! My Victor is the sweetest man to walk the Earth! He is NOT that psycho Doom!"

"What lies has you told this poor woman?" Ben demanded.

Victor looked miserable.

Wanda hexed him into a wall.

"Ben!" cried Sue and Reed.

"Wanda, control!" warned Pietro. "I'm so sorry, Ben."

"It's her who should be sorry!" shouted Johnny. "She's evil like her boyfriend!"

"Wanda isn't evil!" yelled Victor, enraged. How dare he call his Wanda evil!

"She's evil and she and her brother are helping you! Aren't they!"

"NO!"

"Johnny, stop it!" ordered Sue. She turned to Victor and glared at him. "Alright, Victor, what is going on?"

"I, uh-"

"He's using the twins for their powers!" barked Ben. "That what he always does! He uses people, then betrays 'em!"

"SHUT UP!" roared Wanda. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

All the windows, light bulbs, and lamps exploded, and the walls cracked.

Johnny screamed like a girl as this happened. "SHE'S MAD!"

"Wanda, stop!" pleaded Pietro.

Victor took her face his his hands. "My love, you must stay calm. Anger will not help us."

Wanda immediately calmed down. "I'm sorry, Victor."

"That's alright," he said, smiling. He pulled her into a hug.

The Fantastic Four were shocked by this.

"I think you four should leave now," said Pietro.

Reed looked at him. "And leave you here with Victor? Sorry, but no. I can't believe this whole time I thought Doom hadn't tried to kill us because he had some master plan, but it turns out he was dating my new friend's sister the whole time! And you!" Reed turned to Victor.

"What?"

"Your face!"

"What about my face?"

"It's perfect!"

"Ah yes." Victor rubbed his cheek and smiled as he said, "I have Pietro to thank."

"Amazing!" Reed started touching Victor's face. "Incredible! Pietro, you must be the best plastic surgeon in the world! It looks like he was never in an accident! But the damage was so-"

"Are you touching my face, Richards?" Victor asked slowly, trying not to attack Reed.

Reed backed away, hands up, a nervious smile on his face.

"I had to use a lot of skin," said Pietro. "I skinned his back, thighs, and butt, and then I-"

"His butt!" laughed Johnny. "Skin from his butt is on his face!"

"Watch it, Storm," growled Victor.

"So Doomy, when you burp or cough, is it considered a fart?"

"That's it!" Victor grabbed Johnny by the front of his shirt and pulled him up. "Listen, you little brat!-"

"Hey, wait a minute!" shouted Johnny, noticing the familiar position he was in. "You're that jerk from the movies!"

"No I'm not!" Victor said quickly.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

Yes you are!"

"No I'm n-!"

"Shut it!" yelled Ben. "Both of ya!"

"Just admit it!" snapped Johnny, pulling away from Victor. "I know it was you!"

"Fine! It was me at the movies!"

"You asshole! You cheesed me in the face!"

"You insulted Wanda!"

"'Cause she was, and still is, a bitch!"

"I swear to God, Johnny, I don't care if you are Sue's little brother, if you insult Wanda in any way again, I will rip you a new asshole!" sneered Pietro.

"Not if I get my hands on him first!" snarled Victor.

"Boys, boys, I'm a big girl," said Wanda. Her right hand glowed blue. "I can deal with the brat myself."

Johnny gulped.

"No one is going to lay a hand on Johnny!" snapped Sue.

"Then get him out!" screamed Wanda. "I want him out! I want ALL of you out! You four have done nothing but cause trouble the moment Victor and I showed up!"

"We're trying to protect you and your brother from him!" snapped Ben.

"We don't need protection because Victor isn't dangerous! He's not evil and he's not Doom! Tell them, Victor!"

But Victor stayed silent and looked at his shoes.

"Vic?" said Pietro.

"I'm sorry, Tro," Victor said sadly. "I'm sorry, Wanda. I'm so sorry."

"Victor?" whispered Wanda.

"I'm afraid it's true. I am Doom."


	21. Chapter 21

"What?" whispered Wanda, eyes wide.

"This isn't funny, Victor," Pietro said firmly.

"I'm not joking," Victor said seriously. "I am Doctor Doom."

"See! He admits it!" boomed Johnny.

"No, you can't be!" cried Wanda. "Doom is evil! You're good!"

"I've been trying to be good for you, Wanda," said Victor. "There were times I wanted to be Doom, but fought it off."

"So, was coming to the hospital and asking me to do your surgery part of your plan to win us over?" asked Pietro, eyes narrowed.

"No!" The Latverian looked at the mutant, eyes wide. "I wasn't trying to win either of you over or use you to destroy the Fantastic Four or rule the world. I really wanted my face back. When I found you on the internet and read how you were the best and how you helped so my people who were in accidents become beautiful again, I didn't hesitate. I had no idea who you were. I didn't know you were Quicksilver or know about your powers. The same goes for Wanda. I didn't know when I first met you both."

He turned to Wanda. "When I first met you after my surgery, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I wanted to get to know you, be near you. As days passed by, I realized how smart you are, how kind, how strong, how brave. You and I have both suffered so much in our lives. We have so much in common. It was like I found my other half. My better half. I fell in love with you everyday. I didn't know you have powers 'till the day you told be about them. It gave me the courage to tell you of my powers."

"But not the courage to tell me you're Doom," said Wanda.

"I'm so, so sorry, Wanda."

"What powers?" asked Johnny.

"Victor's a witch," said Pietro. "He can use magic and hexes like Wanda."

"Magic isn't real," said Reed.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it i-"

"Stop it! Both of you!" shouted Sue, annoyed.

"Sorry, Sue," they said.

"Wanda, I'm sorry I never told you," said Victor, looking sad. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid I'd lose you. I said I love you, Wanda, and I meant it." He took her hand in his. "I love you. I love you so much, Wanda. Please forgive me."

The Fantastic Four were were flabbergasted. They never thought the might Doom would go soft and show emotion, much less love. While Johnny and Ben were convinced this was a ruse, Reed and Sue believe Victor a truly in love with Wanda.

"This is too much." Wanda backed away. Victor looked hurt by the action. "I told about all the times I was evil. When Pietro and I were part of the Brotherhood and tried to destroy the X-Men. Pietro even came clean on how he betrayed the Brotherhood to join Magneto's Acolytes."

"But when we were evil, we really weren't," Pietro pointed out. "I did it out of fear of Magneto. You were temporarily brain-washed into thinking Magneto was a loving father. Victor's evil because he's selfish and greedy."

"Couldn't say it better myself," said Ben.

"And he's nuts too!" added Johnny.

"I think you and me need to take a break," Wanda said to Victor.

"...!" Victor couldn't breath. "W-what? No! Wanda, please!"

"I need to be alone right now."

Wanda ran to her room.

"Wanda!" Victor cried out.

"I think you should leave," said Pietro unfriendly.

Victor turned to look at Pietro and the FF. Pietro's arms were crossed, expression unreadable. Sue and Reed looked very sad for the Latverian witch. Ben looked ready to clobber him and Johnny was ready to fry him like chicken.

"I do love your sister, Pietro, and I really thought of you as my friend," said Victor, softly. "You were my first true friend. That's no lie."

"I don't know what's true with you anymore."

Victor looked down sadly. "I'm sorry."

And he slowly walked out of the house. Once he was outside, he used a hex to beam himself home with a green light.


	22. Chapter 22

Everything was quiet for the two weeks after Wanda found out her lover Victor was the evil Doctor Doom. No one has seen or heard from Victor since.

Pietro hadn't seem or talked to Sue, Reed, or any of the FF members since that day either. Everyone had kept their distances from each other.

Right now, Wanda was on the couch, miserable and moody, watch The Phantom of the Opera. It was funny. She always hated the Phantom, think he was an insane bad guy who didn't deserve love. How ironic that she ended up dating a man just like him. Victor/Doom was a lot like the Phantom. They were both geniuses, but they were also crazy and evil. A tear streamed down Wanda's cheek.

Pietro entered the room and sat down next to his twin, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close.

"I'm sorry, sis," he whispered, hugging her.

"How could he do this to me?" she asked/whispered. "How could he keep this secret from me? Was he ever going to tell me? Was he gaining my trust so he could use me? Why?"

"Who knows, Wanda? But it doesn't matter. He hasn't tried to talk to you, so maybe he never really cared."

"Even if he tried, I wouldn't talk to him. I don't think I could've been able to be in the same room as him."

It's going to be okay, Wanda. I promise."

Pietro kissed her forehead and held her closer.

"How's Sue?" asked Wanda. "Have you talked to her yet?"

Pietro frowned. "I can't bring myself to see her. I know she's not the bad guy, but after what happened, I dunno. I just can't bring myself to go see her. Or Reed."

* * *

><p>Sue was sitting in a chair, arms crossed, ignoring her brother and two teammates. While Reed and Ben were going crazy now that they didn't have Pietro to get a cure for Ben and Johnny was being himself and annoying Ben, Sue was thinking about Pietro, missing. Missing his company, his smile, his bright eyes filled with life.<p>

"I miss you," she whispered.

"I can't do it!" cried Reed, throwing a beaker at the wall. The glass shattered. "I can't do it without Pietro!"

"So just bring him here," said Johnny, not seeing the problem of asking the mutant to come back for more tests.

"I can't do that. It'll be too awkward. After what happened, he's stopped talking to me."

"What about you, Susie?" asked Ben. "Ya heard from him?"

Sue sighed. "No. I haven't seen or heard from Pietro since he and Wanda found out Victor is Doom."

"I can't believe they never figured it out on their own," said Johnny. "I thought Pete was a genius."

"Don't call him Pete," said Reed. "And it's not their fault they didn't know sooner. Victor wore that mask for so long, no one knew what he really looked like."

"And who knows what kind of lies he feed them to get them to trust him," said Ben. "He wanted to use their powers to kill us."

"Yeah," said Johnny. "Who was he trying to fool? Did he really think we'd buy that act? Did he really think he could fool us into believing he was really in love with Wendy?"

"Wanda," said Reed and Ben.

"Whatever."

"No," said Sue. "It wasn't an act. Victor really loves Wanda. I saw it in his eyes and heard it in his voice. He's really in love."

"Yeah right!" laughed Johnny. "Doom is heartless! He can't fall in love!"

"Doom's not a human being, Susie," said Ben. "He doesn't have feeling. He can't care for another person."

"Reed," said Sue.

"Well," said Reed, rubbing his chin. "He didn't seem like he was upset when the twins asked him to leave. And I'm pretty sure he was trying to keep himself from crying."

"What!" exclaimed Johnny. "Doom doesn't cry! He was totally playing them!"

"I think the only way to find out the truth is to talk to Victor."

"You can't be serious, stretch," said Ben.

"What else can we do? H.E.R.B.I.E., is Doom at his castle?"

"No," said the super computer. "Doom is located in a two bedroom apartment."

"He got an apartment?" asked Johnny.

"Probably to take Wanda to so she didn't know who he was," said Ben.

"Alright, we'll head over," said Reed. "Right after we talk to Pietro and convince him to help us with the cure."

"I'll talk to Pietro," said Sue. "You three talk to Victor."

"But-" all three said at once.

"NO! Now go!"

"Yes, Sue."

* * *

><p>Victor was walking around his apartment, wearing a pair of baggy pajama bottoms and a ratty old t-shirt, holding a bottle of Jack. The man looked horrible. His hair was a mess and looked like he hadn't showered in days. He had bags under his bloodshot eyes. He hadn't shaved so he had a stubble. He looked and smelled like the living dead.<p>

The Latverian stood in front of a painting of Wanda. He stared at her beautiful face, looking at her lovely smile.

Tears built up in the man's eyes. He had nothing. His family was dead, his enemy since college was smarter than him, always better than him, he would never rule the world or be seen as a great and brilliant man and genius, and now he lost the woman he loved.

'I have nothing left,' he thought.

There was only one thing left for him to do.

Victor walked into the bathroom and grabbed the small bottle of pain killers. He exited the room and went to the living room, sitting in his favorite chair.

"Goodbye, Wanda."

He popped all the pills in his mouth and was going to drink the rest of the Jack to shallow them when someone shouted-

"OH MY GOD! NO!"


	23. Chapter 23

Reed, Ben, and Johhny stood in the apartment. They just caught Victor, about to commit suicide. They all looked freaked out. Reed so much he had screamed.

"Victor spit those pills out!" he cried.

Victor shook his head and started drinking the Jack.

"NO! BEN!"

Ben picked Victor up and squeezed him, forcing the Latverian scientist to spit out the alcohol and pills.

"NO! PLEASE, JUST LET ME DIE!" begged Victor, sobbing. "JUST LET ME DIE! WHY ARE YOU STOPPING! YOU SHOULD BE GLAD I'M DOING THIS! AFTER EVERYTHING I DID, YOU SHOULD BE HELPING ME KILL MYSELF!"

"He has a point, guys," said Johnny. "After what he did, why should we stop him from killing himself?"

"Shut it, Flamebrain!" yelled Ben. "Doom maybe a bastard, but we can't just let him kill himself."

"I WANT TO DIE!" screamed Victor. "I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR! I LOST WANDA! JUST LET ME DIE!"

"STOP!" shouted Reed. "Victor, this isn't you. You're stronger then this."

"Not anymore. I have nothing left."

This shocked Reed and the others. Victor seemed so weak and lifeless.

Ben put Victor down in his chair. "Maybe he really does love her."

"Damn," said Johnny. "Never thought I'd see the day Doom went crazy over a girl."

"Victor," said Reed, placing a hand on his enemy's shoulder. "I know you're hurting, but killing yourself won't solve anything."

"What can I do?" asked Victor, tears running down his cheeks. "If I tried to call her, she wouldn't answer. I know she doesn't want to talk to me, to see me. I lost her."

"You can't give up. Show her you're not Doctor Doom anymore. Show her how much you love her."

"It's too late. She probably won't even talk to me."

"You have to try."

"Reed, let me handle this," said Johnny.

"I don't think so," said Ben.

"What? I'll just tell him something my baseball coach would say in a situation like this."

"Then definitely don't," said Reed. "My gym teacher in high school, who was also the football coach, always yelled at the kids who cried and said some pretty mean things."

"Trust me," said Johnny.

He looked Victor right in the eyes, smiled, then said,

"Loser! You're a loser! A big, fat, cry baby loser! You're such a loser! No wonder you lost your girl! You're so pathetic! And a cry baby! Look at those tears? What kind of man are you? Men don't cry! You bitch woman! You're a woman! Loser!"

Victor burst into more tears.

"Dammit, Storm!" roared Ben.

"What?" asked Johnny, innocently. "I'm just helping."

"That's helping?" asked Reed.

"He's right though," said Victor, wiping his eyes. "I am a loser. I don't deserve a woman like Wanda. She's just so wonderful. I couldn't begin to explain how incredible she truly is."

For the next two hours, Victor talked about Wanda and told Reed, Ben, and Johnny about his time with her. By the time he was done, all four men were crying. The other three were very touched by what he said.

"Damn you, Victor, for making me cry!" sobbed Johnny.

"You bastard!" cried Ben.

"Oh Victor, she sounds so wonderful!" sobbed Reed. "Your love is so pure! You can't let her go!"

"I don't know what to do!" howled Victor.

"I'll tell you what do," Reed said, feeling bold. "You tell your woman how you feel. You show her the kind of man your are, and you win her bad!"

Victor stood up, done crying. "You're right! I'm going to get Wanda back!"

"Yeah!" raved the trio.

Victor went to leave the apartment, but Reed stopped him.

"But first, shave and shower."

"Heh. Right."

* * *

><p>Sue stood outside a patient's room, watching Pietro treat a teenage boy with short, spiky black hair. A teenage girl with long, blond hair stood in the room, looking worried.<p>

"You have nothing to worry about, Verros," said Pietro. "You're leg is healing very nicely and you should be able to play soccor again in three weeks."

"Thanks, doc."

"Oh I'm so glad he's going to be okay!" exclaimed the girl, rushing over to give her boyfriend a hug.

"Easy now, Pamelia," warned Pietro. "Don't hurt the boy." He then noticed Sue waiting outside and frowned. "I'll leave you two alone."

Pietro exited the room to give Verros and Pamelia some alone time and for him to deal with Sue.

"Hi," she said.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Well I don't wanna see you. Leave."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Pietro sighed and turned away.

"This isn't about what happened with Victor and Wanda, is it? Pietro, what's wrong?"

"I guess I'm just using them as an excuse. Truth is, I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Getting my heart broken. Again." He turned to look at Sue. "I fell in love twice and they both ripped my heart out. I really like you Sue, I may even be falling in love with you and I don't want you to leave me."

Sue smiled. "Pietro, I would never do that. When I'm with you, I feel loved and respected. I love you and I'll never leave you or break your heart."

Pietro smiled. "I love you too."

Sue wrapped her arms around Pietro's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"If two people love each other, they should be together," said Sue. "And Victor and Wanda love each other. We need to get them back together."

Pietro nodded. "You're right. We need a plan."


End file.
